pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Postacie
Ta strona zawiera wszystkie najważniejsze postacie w serii gier "Patapon". Jeżeli uważasz że czegoś brakuje - thumb|Kilka postaci- Hatapon, Uberheros, Chin, Ton, Srebrny Hoshipon i lady Meden (skamieniała)dopisz to! Wszystkie te postacie nie są podzielone ze względu na części gry lecz na plemię, do których należą. Patapony *Meden - Kapłanka plemiena Pataponów. Ukazuję się w każdej grze serii Patapon. W Patapon 3 jest ona skamieniała przez siedem Arcybiesów. Pod koniec gry w opcji 3 czar który zamienił Patapony w kamień zostaje zniszczony. *'Uberheros' - W patapon 3 znajdujemy go na samym początku gry i ożywiamy za pomocą Świętego Bębna Pon. W poprzedniej części gry był poprostu Herosem. *Heros (Wakapon)- Bohater Pataponów spotykany w "Patapon 2" podczas pierwszego spotkania z Dodongą. Rzuca on w niego skałą i pomaga nam zdobyć pierwsze Battle Egg. W "Patapon 3" pojawia się, będąc skamieniałym. Potem dostaje moc Ostatniego z bohaterów i zmienia się w Uberherosa. *'Hatapon' - Główna jednostka armii. Bez niego nasza armia od razu przegrywa. Niesie święty sztandar, skarb przesyłany od dawna przez pokolenie hataponów. *'Ban the Tatepon' - Wielki i potężny bohater pataponów. Wyzwolił świat od arcybiesów na długie czasy. Jego klasą jest Tatepon. *'Don the Yumipon '- Potężny Yumipon, kompan Bana tatepona oraz dwóch pozstałych bohaterów. Daje nam klasę Yumipon. *Gan the Yaripon- Potężny Yaripon, nie pojawia się w żadnej z gier, jest tylko wspominany. *Księżniczka- Prawdziwa księżniczka z bajki Pataponów, ma niezwykłe, prorocze zdolności, jest ukochaną Herosa. Ormen Karmen chciał ją zmusić do małżeństwa. W "Patapon 3" stała się Naughtyfins. *Ton- Przyjaciel Uberhero. Został uwolniony ze skamienienia dzięki mocy Gana Yaripona, oraz dzięki temu zmienił się z Yaripona w Yaridę. *Chin- Drugi przyjaciel Uberherosa, uwolniony razem z Tonem ze skamienienia, jednak dzięki mocy Bana Tatepona. W ten sposób ze zwyczajnego Tatepona stał się też Taterazayem. *Kan- Trzeci z uwolnionych ze skamienienia przyjaciół, wyzwolony dzięki mocy Dona Yumipona, oraz dzięki niemu zmieniony z Yumipona w Yumiyachę. *Pan Pakapon- Muzyk, grający na trąbce dla magicznego drzewa Ubo Bon. *Ton Kampon- Kowal, pracujący wraz ze swym specjalnym piecem. *Kon Kimpon- Muzyk, grający na palcach Górskiego Niemowlęcia jak na cymbałkach. *Rah Gashapon- Kucharz, pracujący wraz ze specjalnym kotłem. *Tsukon i Tsukopon- Bracia bliźniacy, dwaj alchemicy. *Shauraba Yapon- Mistrzyni zabaw, pracuje też jako dzwonnik. *Fah Zakpon- Rolnik, dbający o magiczną sadzonkę. *Upity Patapon - słynna postać tła. *Pomocnik lady Meden- Yaripon, po większości misji w pierwszych dwóch częściach przychodzi do Meden i opowiada jej jak wyglądała misja. Informuje nas też o jej porwaniach. Możliwe, że jest zwyczajnym żołnierzem. Zigotony *Aiton- Zigotońska wojowniczka (Yariton), ukochana Makotona. Dopiero w "Patapon 2" okazuje się, że była to ONA. *Makoton- Zigotoński wojownik (Yariton), ukochany Aimen. Po jej śmierci oddał duszę i stał się Skorpitonem. *'Gong the Hawkeye '- Generał Zigotonów spotykany we wszystkich grach, w "Patapon 3" jako Krukolec. *'Królowa Kharma '- Królowa armii Zigotonów. Przyzywa demony i potwory z głębi ziemii. Występuje w Patapon i Patapon 3 DLC. *Spiderton - Jeden z generałów Kharmy. Posiada on Czołg o nazwie Ziggerzank i troszczył się o to tak bardzo że doprowadziło to do jego śmierci, gdy wybuchł. *'Skorpiton - '''Drugi generał. Był klasy Yariton. Bronił bramy do zaświatów, będącej jego mistrzem. *Beetleton - Generał Zigotonów. Zginął jako trzeci generał. Królowa Kharma oferowała mu pomoc, ale Beetleton odmówił. W Patapon 2 jest wskrzeszony jako generał Kuwagattan. Karmeny *Aimen- Karmeńska odpowiedniczka Aiton. Klasy Yaripon. *Makomen- Karmeński odpowiednik Makotona. Tej samej klasy co jego ukochana. *'Ormen Karmen' - Najwyższy wódz plemienia Karmen, nabrał wakapona aby uwolnić na świat demony. *'Nomen '- Pierwszy Generał karmenów klasy Tatepon. Walczymy z nim na lodowym polu. *'Kimen '- Drugi z generałów plemienia karmen klasy Yaripon. Walka z nim odbywa się na pustyni *'Hukmen '- Trzeci i najsilniejszy generał karmenów. Jego klasa - Mahopon. Walczymy z nim w dżungli przed pałacem. Bonedeth/Kościulce *'Mroczni Bohaterowie' - są głównodowodzącymi w plemieniu kościulca, rasy mają inne. Mają takie same super umiejętności jak Uberhero. Są wrogo nastawieni do Pataponów. Są nimi: Wściekłowilk, Nęciłuska, Nietaktoperz Sonarchy, Krukolec, Żarcioczółek, Leniożółw i Śliskoszept. *'Arcybiesy''' - nie wiadomo czy można zaliczać ich do kościulca jednak dzięki nim powstało to plemię. Arcybiesy są demonami uwolnionymi z świętego naczynia. Akumapon *Kuwangattan- Generał Akumaponów. W misji At Ground Zero zostaje przez nas zabity. Jest klasy Dekopon *Czarny Hoshipon- To kobieta. Jest Hoshiponką głównodowodzącą Akumaponów. *Dark One- W gruncie rzeczy nie Akumapon, ale reinkarnacja Makotona, wciąż jest Zigotonem. Ale jest władcą Akumaponów- ma różne klasy. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Jednostki Pataponów Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zigoton Kategoria:Karmen